The Final Battle
by Dark Zealot
Summary: Kenshin finds himself staring death in the face.


Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear Solid®, or any other product associated with Konami®. I also do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
After many years of lying dormant in the quite Japanese countryside, the Battousai became restless. He longed for the days of glory, the days when he was feared by all. Unfortunately, Kaoru had taken his identity as a man-slayer from him. Years of listening to her telling him not to kill had become tedious. "Kaoru, the blood that was dormant in my veins, the blood of a man-slayer, has come alive. I can no longer stay here. I must leave and find my place again. Japan has become too peaceful," the Battousai explained. Kaoru, dumbfounded by his words, began to cry. After a few moments, she was able to say, "Why? A man-slayer has no honour." The Battousai stood up, kissed her on the head, and said, "Because this is my path. My destiny lies down the road paved with blood."  
  
While the Battousai was training in the forest, he grew restless. "Everyone who has challenged me has died within moments! IS THERE NO ONE WHO CAN CHALLENGE THE GREAT BATTOUSAI!" With the sword covered in the blood of the millions of innocents, he preformed the Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki. As his blade flew through the sky, a fissure formed in front of him. While examining it, a great blast of wind pulled him into the fissure; all went black around him.  
  
He awoke to the sounds of swords clashing. Startled, he sprang to his feet and looked around. He saw buildings that he had never seen before. He had no idea where he was until he was a sign. On it the words "Oct. 27th, 2002" were flashing. "Where am I?" he thought. But soon after those thoughts formed, the sound of swords clashing stole them. He spun around to see a man fighting another man, but the second man had two swords, while the first only had one. After a few moments, the man with one sword had killed the other man. Saying that he "is no one's pawn." He sheathed his sword and turned around to see the Battousai standing there. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked. With a smile, the Battousai replied, "I am the legendary man-slayer, the Battousai. I have search for a worthy opponent, and have found him." Confused with the reply, the strange man said, "Listen buddy. I don't care who you are, but I'm done fighting, just leave." "Please," the Battousai said, "tell me your name." "Raiden," he replied. And with that the Battousai lunged toward him...  
  
Raiden had jumped out of the way, barely missing his blade. "That's enough! Fine, if you want to die, then h DIE!" Raiden shouted as he pulled out his sword. The two stood across from each other, looking into each others eyes, searching for fear. The Battousai was the first to strike. He jumped toward Raiden, but right before he reached him, he jumped to the side to strike. Raiden; seeing his move, jumped over the Battousai's head and landed behind him. Three swings of Raiden's sword were blocked by the Battousai's blade. The two jumped back to their original positions. "Not bad," the Battousai said, "But now, you die!" and with that he lunged again at Raiden, this time his blade drew blood. He sliced Raiden's left arm, and jumped back to where he began. "HAHAHAHAHAHA, I didn't think you would be able to defeat me." laughed the Battousai. "Play times over buddy! Hell has a vacancy, and it's waiting for you," Raiden yelled as he flew towards the Battousai, who was waiting for this moment. "Now I'll finish him," thought the Battousai, "Now I will WIN!" As soon as Raiden was within range, he did the Battou Jutsu, his favourite move. Raiden saw this, flipped out of the swords path, and swung at him. The Battousai felt Raiden's blade flying toward him, and blocked it with his sheathe. This broke the sheathe, and lowered his guard. Using this small window of time Raiden stabbed the Battousai, piercing his heart. As he fell to the ground, he said, "I have failed. Kaoru was right, I should have forsaken the old ways." He fell to the ground and breathed his last breathe, and with that, the Battousai passed into legend. He had died. 


End file.
